


Bonus Episode

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oddly Wholesome?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Scent Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Shuichi and his fiance find some commonality after a long day of yard work. After a long period of being unable to really... Be together. Commonality meaning kinky interests.Set in the series as Saiou Week AU, but not being put in because it's smut. Please read it to fully understand what is happening within.





	Bonus Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi smelling Kokichi's dirty underwear after both of them spent the day working around, both of them sweating and teasing. A vagina is involved. There is also sex and talking about sex. 
> 
> Masculine terms for Kokichi's bits are used. Seriously, lower growth is pretty much 'hey dick time'. It depends on variables, duh, but hhhhahaha. Dicks. This fic also doesn't use the words cunt or pussy.

The ensuite bathroom door shuts with an excited semi-slam. 

Shuichi strips out of his shirt and throws the sweat soaked thing into the hamper. Hours of fixing up the garden while Kokichi finishes setting up the new koi pond has made a mark. As has the constant flirting between them. Kokichi spending so much time teasing Shuichi over his ass, for being on his knees, and how ‘buff daddy’ the detective has gotten. Of course, Shuichi happily returns fire at all times.

Weeks of being too busy to interact much has a way of doing that. Especially when a certain important step is coming up for Kokichi. 

At least the bed is comfortable. Even if Shuichi will probably get scolded for laying around on it while still sweaty. Still, those breaks where they drank cold barley tea and even groped at one another were-

Fuck. Sex hasn't been able to happen in a solid week. Why they decided to finish the back yard, after so many nights of waking up to the other slipping into bed late, is beyond Shuichi's comprehension. And it actually was his idea too. Now the detective is scratching at his happy trail and giving into that need. 

The need that made him have a wet dream for the first time in a year. 

Gold eyes flicker open and dart over to the hamper that Kokichi throws all of his clothing in. 

It's a shameful thing born out of an innocent craving. Feeling lonely and being frustrated from conflicted work schedules. Kokichi is actually here now, though. Shuichi shouldn't be getting up and should absolutely not be digging through dirty clothing. He still does, the heat and tightness of sexual frustration proving too much. But if this were simply a case of needing to cum, then Shuichi would just masturbate. 

He yanks Kokichi's briefs out of the hamper. They're damp. 

Just fucking waiting until Kokichi is in the shower, which is a slight shame, is creepy but Shuichi can't quite stop himself... Well. No. But.

Either way, Shuichi just wants to rub one out to the scent of Kokichi. It's one of those smells that makes Shuichi feel at ease. That's normal. Maki steals Kaito's clothing all the time!

Maki probably doesn't get off on it in a sexual manner. 

But this isn't too weird! Sniffing Kokichi's slightly damp briefs, scent strong and heedy, making sure to do so as shallowly as possible. Carefully working his way down that precious strip of cloth in the middle. He gasps softly at the smell of Kokichi's hours long arousal. Shuichi knows there are worse things. 

He remembers getting off on worse things.

It's certainly not a bad smell at all either. Shuichi might say that it's strong or even pungent at times. He wouldn't dare call it something like an odor though. It's just Kokichi. Kokichi's alluring scent, Kokichi's pheromones, and images of Kokichi that swim around Shuichi's mind. Straight in from desperate olfactory senses and down to Shuichi's dick.

Another huff makes his eyes flutter shut, and Shuichi relaxes back into their bed the moment he reaches it. Pillows swallow him up and make him feel comfortably surrounded. Shuichi's toes clench into the silky sheets that Kokichi loves to snuggle into. The other man will just rub his body into the luxurious fabric and melt. Making Kokichi get so horny that he bites into them and drools a big patch-

"Uh... Beloved, what are you doing to my underwear?"

Fingers just about to pull down a metal zipper pause. Shuichi doesn't quite understand at first, but his eyes pop wide open and see fluorescent yellow, and suddenly he's ripping the briefs away and looking at his lover. Kokichi stares back, mildly perturbed. Moments pass while Shuichi drops the underwear and sits up.

"Kokichi," Shuichi tries to start. He looks down to avoid the purple eyes boring holes into him. What awaits him is the sight of his own erection. Somehow, the boner has only gotten larger. 

Fuck fuck fuck-

Kokichi exhales shakily, probably about to kick Shuichi to the couch, "Keep going for me?"

Light golden eyes snap up and find purple staring back from under lidded eyes. Kokichi still hasn't showered yet, evident from the lack of watery wetness. He probably forgot something in the bedroom. Not unusual for either of them after a day of hard work and sweat. Shuichi feels shame and arousal curling in his guts, together.

The way that Kokichi's right arm wraps around his chest is too much. A look of intense curiosity melding with that pursed together pair of lips. How his ears turn red and Kokichi leans oddly with all of his weight on one foot. Further down, Shuichi's eyes spot Kokichi's more carnal interests take effect. 

Watching Kokichi get hard and engorged with blood is always great. Knowing that Shuichi can really make Kokichi feel want? That Kokichi wants him at all? It's like a perpetual miracle. Shuichi would and has spent hours just sucking his fiance off. The way Kokichi would cum sobbing those first few times too, the detective can't help but love it. 

Working up the courage to bring up using the word dick for Kokichi's lower growth has resulted in some great things. 

Shuichi lays back onto Kokichi's favorite pillow, and picks up the other man's underwear again, humiliation pulsing even though Kokichi seems into it. God, if Kokichi asks why or what or how... There won't be an answer. Shuichi has no idea how to describe Kokichi's scent. It just makes him feel good.

Fingers travel back down to the zipper keeping Shuichi's cock imprisoned.

"You sure that this is o-" Shuichi shuts up when Kokichi shushes him. It makes his cheeks tingle with embarrassment. Kokichi smiles and steps over to their reading nook, loudly repositioning Shuichi's big antique armchair, and sits down with a nervous grin. Shuichi watches his lover's bare legs perch up onto the cushion. They both reveal things and hide things. Like how exactly excitedly wet Kokichi is. The man himself smiles knowingly. 

Classic Kokichi behavior and entirely expected. Too shy to get close but far too interested to run away. Lording it over Shuichi by teasing.

Looking away from Kokichi's intent gaze is difficult. Bringing the briefs back to his nose makes Shuichi shudder happily. The joke is on Kokichi, because Shuichi can smell the earlier arousal from their teasing. It perfectly compliments the scent of sweat and general result of being worn.

Kokichi growls as Shuichi continues to sniff and inhale. The detective isn't sure why, he's too busy trying to control himself and persevere the scent of Kokichi's body. Except that Kokichi watching just changes everything. Shuichi's nose is going to take it all in and weaken it…

"Take your dick out right now," Kokichi commands from his seat. It's the same faux airy tone that Shuichi hears often, during sex.

His lover is really actually watching. Watching Shuichi unzip himself, hearing him sigh at the sheer relief of air on his painfully hard cock, and Kokichi is touching himself. Each dart of eyes reveals more and more of Kokichi's flushed face. Shuichi exhales with an open mouth and slowly shimmies out of his jeans.

Fabrics rustle together far too noisily to be real, and Shuichi's pants are honestly too tight to be removed easily. They still come off after a few long moments though. All of Shuichi's lower body just twitches at the feeling of air and relieved tightness. Why he let Kokichi force him into buying skinny jeans, Shuichi will never know.

Except that Shuichi did it because of Kokichi's constant talk about wanting to fuck his boyfriend's thick ass. 

An idea pops into Shuichi's head. He's given Kokichi blowjobs on days like this before. He has obviously smelled Kokichi's underwear while jerking off. Shuichi even likes to cuddle Kokichi close and carefully bask in the warm comfort that comes with Kokichi's natural scent. That's how all of this started in the first place. Feeling lonely during a period of conflicting work schedules, wanting that closeness and shroud like feeling of safety. Wrapping up in Kokichi's clothing until the bed becomes background noise.

Shuichi opens his mouth and lets cloth slowly enter it. It's difficult to pinpoint the exact difference, but God if Shuichi doesn't moan and breath heavily. His tongue slides against where Kokichi's arousal tastes the strongest. 

Kokichi groans deep in his throat, familiar sounds drifting from the reading nook. All it does is motivate Shuichi to start touching himself in earnest. Normally, he'll start by very lightly caressing the base. Working his way up the shaft and then smearing precum around the tip. Rub the glans, tease the underside to try and mimic Kokichi's nimble fingers-

Mouth sucking in the familiar taste and smell, so very intoxicating, Shuichi closes his eyes when he notices Kokichi getting up. Whatever it is that the other man is about to do is probably going to be fine. It's fine, and watching will just make Shuichi panicky.

The bed dips with no warning signs.

Groaning around obnoxiously colored fabric becomes more of a whining scream. The detective whimpers and huffs as his hands tighten on their targets. Both the briefs gagging him and his pulsing cock spilling pre everywhere. Still, Kokichi doesn't do anything like grab onto Shuichi's penis. Not at all does the other man seem to move.

A single eye opens and looks over at Kokichi's kneeling form. He looks almost at a loss for words. He looks needy with his legs tucked under him. Kokichi watching him while full of want, lust blanketing him like an aura, eyes hazy and mouth parted. Dick peeking out of smooth fuzzy thighs. Eagerly standing at attention. 

If only this could have happened back when they first started dating, back when Shuichi realized that Kokichi could be oddly innocent and sheltered despite everything. That would be fun. Kokichi's strangely pure and virginal self from yesteryear being defiled and exposed…

Pervert, Shuichi's mind accuses. He's certainly not wrong about that.

Kokichi probably wouldn't be opposed to some roleplay like that. He certainly likes similar, especially when it's Shuichi being the one-

The soft sound of skin and cloth fills Shuichi's ears. It makes him freeze up, because it's not from him. Saliva soaked briefs make sure that closing or opening are both impossible, but his jaw drops anyway.

Kokichi is picking up Shuichi's just as dirty boxers. Sitting back naked and keeping his legs tight together, Kokichi stares Shuichi in the eyes as those gray boxers go up. And up. And up. Until they're obscuring the sight of Kokichi's reddened face.

Shuichi pulls the somehow tasty briefs out of his mouth. For a moment he watches Kokichi take a few investigative breaths, expression soft, and it might be one of the most amazing things that Shuichi has ever seen. Then Kokichi tenses before rubbing his legs against one another. He presses Shuichi's boxers further into his face and glances down.

Kokichi stays silent instead of saying anything. He's like this with new sex things. Used to be like this just from holding hands, even privately. He's usually confident in at least demeanor, and yet they both still spent months dancing around one another. A bizarre courting ritual that has been likened to that of the peacock spider. No guesses on who said that. 

It's simply something that Shuichi has learned to accept. Just another seemingly contradicting element of Ouma Kokichi. Saihara, soon. They're going to make it official with a fancy ceremony and documents. A handsome couple that makes prolonged eye contact while being huge perverts doing a dance.

"You spoil me," Shuichi acknowledges, jaw a bit sore and voice the same. "Coming up here and doing that in front of me."

Kokichi hums and leans forward into Shuichi's boxers, loud sniffs combining wonderfully with a face covered by- pleasure? Is Kokichi more embarrassed or conflicted? Still, Shuichi doesn't see any disgust hidden within Kokichi's furrowed brows. The man tends to part with his remaining deceitful ways to when it comes to sex. Always full of surprises, yet Kokichi remains shockingly sentimental about sex. He likes to be honest with Shuichi about these things.

Ah, Shuichi can't take it anymore. Kokichi is right there. Kokichi is starting to touch himself again, Kokichi hasn't showered, Shuichi can go right up and take in that musk. The scent that makes the detective go wild is right on his favorite person.

"Why do you like this?" Kokichi asks lowly. He sounds breathless and looks like he's about to cum. A renewed sheen of sweat prickles at his skin, making him gleam in bedroom lights. It's clear that Kokichi is getting into it too. The trembling hand keeping Shuichi's underwear up to Kokichi's face drops.

They both take heaving gulps of air. Kokichi doesn't stop though, "Being able to hold onto you and take in the way that your cologne only smells good on you... I've never thought about it like this before. I just-"

The bed shifts again, and Kokichi crawls over to Shuichi's side. Lays down and presses himself into the crook of Shuichi's neck. A hint of Kokichi's favorite ‘fireplace’ scented shampoo wafts by. 

“I like it, Shuichi. I really like it,” Kokichi softly says.  
Reaching out to run his fingers through black-purple hair, Shuichi smiles. He ignores the way that his dick is almost pained. Just turns over to face Kokichi properly. Of course, there's still guilt swirling around inside of him. Even if Kokichi has accepted it all right away.

"I'm sorry. I should have just said something or asked," Shuichi says. He barely resists the urge to explain himself.

Explaining himself frantically would only make Shuichi look bad, or worse considering, so he's not going to be doing that. Only if Kokichi asks. There's no point in going on spilling out reasons like making them into excuses.

Kokichi smirks slightly, "Shuichi can't help being a cute perv. You just hide it better than Iruma-chan."

The man closes his eyes and snuggles in closer to Shuichi's body. Shuichi tenses as Kokichi takes a steady sniff of him. It's only in that moment that the detective fully realizes that his kink is really happening. God, Shuichi's kink isn't just being accepted either. Kokichi is really sharing in Shuichi's kink and getting off on it.

"That's... You aren't wrong about that," Shuichi eventually admits. He shifts until his arms wrap around Kokichi's body, resting and Shuichi rests his chin on his lover's head. "Some of the things I like are weirder than this is."

A dry look gets shot at him, ”If you think I never notice how my clothing gets disturbed when we get work swamped, I'll scold you.”

Shame pickles at Shuichi's face again. Of course, Kokichi would end up catching onto Shuichi's tendencies. All that effort put into carefully arranging Kokichi's shirts, back to the way they were, must have given Kokichi more clues. Putting aside that Shuichi has only gotten off with Kokichi's underwear. The shirts are just a comfort thing. 

Mumbling that doesn't seem to catch Kokichi's attention. 

Kokichi whines into Shuichi's neck instead. His face presses in closer, mouth brushing across Shuichi's Adam's apple with teeth nipping. Another moment and Kokichi's little gasps and inhales are interrupted by his tongue swiping across Shuichi's salty neck. Shuichi suspects that Kokichi might be beyond listening at the moment.

They just haven't been able to have sex lately. All the teasing during their earlier work has roots in that.

"Shuichi... Shuichi?" comes a tiny voice growing muffled and wet. For Kokichi to become so quiet like this too, is it fulfilling? To find out that Kokichi likes something this much, and when Shuichi carefully separates them the other man even clings to him, that he's nearly reverting to that secretly shy mess? Looking down and seeing that Kokichi's lips are pulled into a bitten pout is amazing. His flush sends chills down Shuichi's spine.

Purple eyes glimmer with an anxious kind of want. Blown up pupils and oh, Kokichi is licking his already wet lips. Shuichi just started to successfully ignore the fact that his dick is still hard too. There goes that attempt. 

"Yeah?" he says, hoarse and transparent.

"Touch me right now, or I swear I'm going to shove those back in your big drooling mouth. Then I'll tie you up. Make you watch while I fuck myself without you!" Kokichi hisses a sudden threat.

A high pitched noise escapes from Shuichi's throat, but all he can do is think that he's rather relieved to see Kokichi acting like his usual self as well. Hearing that even makes Shuichi's dick pop right back to full attention, not that he was soft to begin with. Shuichi might just be harder than before. Nevertheless, he quickly obeys Kokichi's demand.

Shuichi doesn't instantly give in though. Not even with Kokichi's natural scent surrounding and mixing with Shuichi's own. He lets his left hand slowly travel down Kokichi's skin. From prominent collar bones to a hard nipple, caressing and pinching the slight swell of Kokichi's belly, Shuichi eagerly rubs every inch of soft skin that he can. He slowly teases the black pubic hair just above Kokichi's perfectly erect cock. Doing all that certainly makes Kokichi shiver and breath heavily.

Getting to watch Kokichi squirm always makes waves of satisfaction and want crash down.

It's excruciating to try and force himself to prolong foreplay. Kokichi simply loves teasing and build up though. There's no way that Shuichi would go without it either, as much as his dick demands that he hurry up and pump Kokichi full of fresh cum. Or rather, to chase after orgasm.

Shuichi totally doesn't have a thing for seeing their sexual fluids on or inside one another. The times where Kokichi smirks and uses his own cum to help him give Shuichi's cock a sloppy hand job, or even for fingering Shuichi's ass, something like that is-

“Nnnh… ah! Aaahhh!”

Kokichi fails to hold back his sounds once Shuichi's hand finally reaches its destination. All the other man's efforts lead to is a prolonged moan of relief. Those mesmerizing eyes close instantly. Still, Shuichi grins when Kokichi reaches over to grab at their momentarily ignored underwear. Then his grin twitches when Kokichi brings both to his nose at the same time. It's something that Shuichi has considered but never actually gone through with. 

Both of their scents together like that must smell amazing. 

Rubbing and pulling the way that Kokichi loves makes Kokichi's eyes flutter. Damn, Kokichi is clearly loving his dick getting some long overdue attention. Shuichi happily watches the way that his fingers cause his lover's lithe body to writhe. Towards Shuichi's determined fingers that are busy circling around Kokichi's firm glans. Against their silky sheets, sweat dripping down and dirtying them.

“Nnngh,” Kokichi grunts. 

Shuichi smiles at how messy and wet his entire hand is getting. He tries to reach further down between Kokichi's legs, but they're clamped tightly. Another overwhelmingly endearing thing that Kokichi does during sex. That's perfectly fine. Shuichi can ask to peel Kokichi's legs apart for some oral later. Their schedules are in synch again, after all. 

They can do whatever they like together in their new home.

His fingers grip down on Kokichi's thighs and apply some pressure. The action soon makes Kokichi's eyes snap open with an accompanying yelp. Doesn't stop Kokichi from near kneading their wrinkled underwear, the mess of cloth obscuring his mouth. Breathy grunts and near pained moans pour out of the man. He must be growing sensitive from it all, Shuichi thinks. It's a relatable notion. Just the feeling of Kokichi's legs, his cock, and being able to smell his arousal…

His own thoughts from earlier fill Shuichi with a sense of audacity, and the willpower to make it real. He clears his throat and says, "Looks like you're really enjoying yourself. Does it smell that good? You aren't usually this easy to get off. Well..."

Trailing off like that might be too mean. Just a little bit.

Kokichi rolls his hips down and rips himself away from pheromone infused fabric in order to cry out, wordless. His once pooled hair swishes in around as the man forces himself up, soon straddling Shuichi's lower half. The sudden lurch forward and change of position they're in isn't shocking. Neither of them are the type to be dead fish in bed. 

Changing how they're fucking, making love, having sex- it happens fairly often. 

The wetness sticking to Shuichi's skin and making him slick is gratifying. Kokichi's slit grinds down again, folds parting and his erect dick rubbing down. Hot in both temperature and how Shuichi feels about it all. Hotter because of the grin on Kokichi's face. The man absolutely knows how pent up and crazy they both are. 

“I'm going to ride the utter loving fuck out of you,” Kokichi says, almost entirely nonchalant. “And maybe let you have the honor of cumming inside.”

Shuichi flushes up to his ears and gulps, “Are you lubed enough? If not I'll grab-”

Laughing, the other man reaches down in between parted legs and smiles coyly. A series of slick sounds and thoughtful humming-moaning fills Shuichi's ears, and his mouth floods with saliva as Kokichi continues to finger himself. Purple eyes glancing from Shuichi's dick to the detective's face don't help. Kokichi's smug aura doesn't help. 

“Congratulations mister husband to be! I'm really fucking wet right now. And in the mood to receive penetration,” Kokichi purrs. 

I think I'm about to cum already, Shuichi almost says. 

The detective shivers and sinks into their bed. Hands caressing Kokichi's legs, eyes gazing up at his smirking lips-

Kokichi sighs and rubs at his own cock, “Look at my hubby. Being all submissive… not much longer until I get to expand the ways I fuck that ass of yours, mmm? You gonna miss being in me this way?”

Bringing himself to hover right of Shuichi's erection, Kokichi teasingly rubs the head with his own cock. Their precum mixes together as Kokichi slowly aligns them. He even chuckles when the cock below him twitches eagerly. 

“I'm not going to regret it, Kokichi,” Shuichi murmurs. Gold eyes staring up at person who all but owns his world. “I don't love you for what parts of you are related to sex. Feeling good is great, bu-”

A finger squishes the detective's lips closed. 

Warm. The look in Kokichi's eyes is made of something warm. 

“My beloved doesn't have to repeat sappy things. I know. I guess, I'm just going to miss it a bit?” the man says. Half statement half question as his lower lips part around Shuichi's tip. “But God, am I going to like seeing my penis stuffing your throat up until you cry! Good-bye small cock, hello big dick! Like viagra but less erectile dysfunction.”

Shuichi has barely a second to register the mix of arousal and amusement caused by hearing that. 

Kokichi abruptly slams himself down onto Shuichi's cock with a delirious leer, laughing at how his partner's hands clench sporadically, bouncing to some unheard tempo. Shuichi's whines and moans don't garner sympathy either. Kokichi just arches his back and continues to ride, using all of his weight to power each movement. Lets his inner walls clamp down with that delightful texture clenching. 

It's so damn slick and wet inside of Kokichi. Perhaps to the point that Shuichi almost can't believe it. Each bounce where Kokichi almost completely stops, only to sink back and fully engulf the detective in with tight heat-

“I want you too! I want Kokichi to cum inside of me too!” Shuichi blurts out. 

It's true after all. Why would he lie? Why would he lie about loving Kokichi? 

“Aaaah! Ahaha~!” the man in question laughs. “Of course I will! I don't think either of us will be comparing to the cum lube though. My poor vibes and dildos will be so s- aaah!”

Shuichi shakes his head and quickly gives up on not thrusting. Forcing himself still is just too much. He needs it, they need it, his body is on fire and cock is already pulsing. Bucking his hips slightly makes Kokichi groan in appreciation. A good sign, followed by a particularly tight squeezing around the detective's cock. If only Kokichi would go slower so that his dick could get some attention from Shuichi's fingers. 

“You can fuck me with those too?” he quietly pants. 

Thrusting up as Kokichi thrusts down, Shuichi moans as the head of his cock meets Kokichi's cervix with a little bump. It's something that Kokichi used to be shy about. The fact that he loves the sometimes uncomfortable feeling of such a place getting touched during sex. Shuichi himself has heard that it can hurt, but his lover always looks so pleased- 

“Fucking God! Are you trying- trying say you want that slutty ass of yours to just get used? Want me to shove toys in alongside my dick, you perverted size queen?” Kokichi grits, smirking lips paired with a dark glare. 

Gold and purple gaze into one another. Shuichi lasts five seconds before he breaks, “Please yes!”

The man above him, sneering down and throbbing around Shuichi's cock, takes Shuichi to the base and stops moving. Kokichi chuckles when the detective pistons his hips slower and slower- stopping slowly. Shuichi can feel his brows furrowing with confusion. He's so close to orgasm. So fucking close to giving Kokichi all the cum in his body. Why is Kokichi staying still? 

“Beg for me,” Kokichi says. 

Eyes wide and lips parted, Shuichi wholeheartedly whines as his fiancé stays perfectly still. The detective can't even move now. Not when Kokichi makes it so clear what he wants. 

“I… really want Kokichi to keep riding my cock. I want to make him cum. I want to paint his insides white and then clean him up with my mouth,” Shuichi moans. His erection twitches inside of Kokichi's most intimate area. “Please let me?”

A lighthearted hum as a pale finger taps plush lips.

“Keep going.”

Shuichi lasts all of two seconds before he begins to blurt out what can be summarized as: barely coherent babbling about Kokichi can use him however the other man wants. At first, all the lewd confessions get in response is full bodied laughter. The very sound is infused with satisfaction. The action can be felt throughout the both of them. It makes Shuichi grit his teeth and knead the flesh beneath his hands. Creamy wetness grinds down with a soft vice grip around Shuichi's cock- and the sensation makes the detective groan loud enough to make Kokichi shiver. 

Kokichi eyes him and smiles something softer, “You really are adorable. And honestly… I'm a bit tired. Pin me down and let me be lazy! We can work on that ass of yours later.”

“R-really?” Shuichi asks. 

Purple eyes looks down at him with nothing more nor less than imperious amusement, “No.”

The two men stare at one another as heat races through their veins. Yet, Kokichi does nothing other than reaching down to rub the tip of his cock. He licks his lips and slowly circles his index finger around, then presses along the shift, going back to dip under his foreskin. Doing nothing that involves how Shuichi's dick is spreading him open.

Pressed into the bed and fidgeting on silky sheets, Shuichi watches with his eyes starting to burn. The burning heat in the man's abdomen is becoming almost painful. Fuck, Shuichi mentally curses, the need to cum actually is getting painful. 

“Kokichi…” he murmurs, the man start to wiggle against him. Their pubic hair gets soaked with sticky fluids and mostly obscures the sight of Kokichi's cock. 

“Okay, yeah, nevermind!” Kokichi grunts. “Forgot that shit- I'm too damn horny to go full orgasm denial right now.”

Just like that, Shuichi surges up and takes hold of Kokichi's body. The same second that he wraps his arms around Kokichi's back has legs snare their way around his waist. Whispers of need and want snake their ways into Shuichi's ears, temptation growing. Their bodies slot into one another as voices become muffled, words given up on in favor of sloppy kisses. 

A particularly drool filled pop makes Kokichi laugh when he pulls away. 

Then they start again. Hands supporting one another as Shuichi watches himself thrust into Kokichi's body. Content, overjoyed, kissing at Kokichi's forehead as they collide almost violently. The scent of love making forces Shuichi into an almost animalistic state, stealing away rational thoughts and leaving need behind. 

“Kokichi, Kokichi!” he moans thoughtlessly, watching purple eyes slam shut. Hearing such loud and honest moans evolve into screams. 

Heat explodes within Shuichi's skin as fluids start to squirt all over his pelvis. First an almost unnoticeable amount, but as Shuichi continues to slam up into where Kokichi's favorite spots are… Kokichi gasps and whines as his orgasms hits, growing tighter as his insides flutter around Shuichi's dick. More bursts of ejaculate run down to the bed. 

Pale legs force their bodies almost painfully close. 

A saliva covered tongue laps the left side of Shuichi's neck, fingernails digging red lines down his back. 

It's too much for Shuichi to contain any longer. He opens his mouth to try and give warning, but all the man can do is scream out while starting to cum. It's an intoxicating feeling to have Kokichi's entire body intertwined with his. The smell of Kokichi right now is far better than anything, and they both continue to grind together while in the throes of orgasm. 

Each little gasp and needy grunt-

Filling Kokichi up and up-

“Ahhh… nngh, Kokichi!” Shuichi whined, nose hidden in the man's hair. A just as wanton noise reaches his ears as the bed becomes well and truly soaked. 

Eventually, they both run on empty and Shuichi's dick grows too sensitive for him to keep fucking. Two bodies collapse half off the bed and roll together. Both men pant while sweaty and flushed. Shuichi soon manages to grab hold of Kokichi's face in order to plant a chaste kiss to a damp forehead. Glancing down reveals a white mess of cum mixing together, all on Kokichi's soft thighs and around his groin. Dick still hard and it's owner most likely not fully satisfied. 

“I'll clean that up…” 

A single purple eye peeks open. Kokichi's lips tug into a warm smirk, parting-

“In the shower! After you change the sheets,” the man says. “Since I love you so much.”

Shuichi shudders happily, smiles, and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent as all hell and I'd like to thank soulsinashes for posting their smut fic, in which masc terms are used for a transman's genitals. And stuff. A lot of stuff. I guess I kinda figured that people would uh... I don't even know. There's a lot of transguy stuff in this fandom and yet, nothing I've seen before has used masc terms for the dick. Seriously. 
> 
> This has been in my Docs for a month and it deserves to be posted, finished. So here it is. My first trans guy smut... It's late. Also kinky as usual. 
> 
> Where did Dom Kokichi come from? I don't know.


End file.
